REvolution
by OhHeyJackTheRipper
Summary: Revolution. Evolution. Remi Montreux's life had been nothing but ordinary, but everything had been turned up side down when she'd met him - the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Now, where every day used to be an adventure, it had become a struggle just to stay alive; whether danger came from outside or from within the Troupe itself. Yet two words stayed with her. Revolution. Evolution


Chrollo could hear the heavy footsteps and panting from somewhere behind him over the gentle rain and rumble of cars as he walked towards the apartment complex where he'd _secured_ a hideout. Whoever was following him wasn't doing a very good job.  
 _The Hunters seem to be getting worse and worse,_ he thought to himself, _Looks like they'll pass just about anyone these days._  
He kept his pace steady, not wanting to alert his pursuer to his knowledge of them until the last second. They rounded the corner quickly and he took a shallow breath, readying himself for the attack. When they were close enough, almost right on top of him, he whirled around to face them.

Sure enough, his pursuer hadn't been ready for it and crashed right into his chest.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

Chrollo gazed down at the young girl dressed in dark jeans and a green hooded jumper on the footpath rubbing her forehead, his face unreadable.

"Jesus! What the hell is your problem? Are you some kind of..." she finally looked up, jade coloured eyes locking on him for the first time, "Gorgeous...Uh, I mean..." She quickly scrambled to her feet, her shock turning back into anger, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Didn't expect me to realize you were following me?" he asked her calmly, "I could hear you a mile away." The girl's brows furrowed at his words.

"Following you?" she asked, "What are you-?" Suddenly the girl whipped her head back towards the direction she'd just come and swore again, "Look, _I'm_ the one being followed." She told him as she began to step around him, "You wanna pay me back for crashing into me? Stall the guy about to come around the corner."

Without another word, she began running down the street again. It wasn't often Chrollo Lucilfer found himself confused and at a loss for words, however now was one of those rare moments. He had been sure that girl was following him but as he gazed after her as she sprinted away, he began wondering if he'd been wrong. Shrugging, he turned around and followed her footsteps since he had been heading that way in the first place when yet another body crashed into him. However unlike be before, the body didn't fall down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man." the body said gripping Chrollo's arm to steady himself. It was a male a few years older than himself with shaggy brown hair and dull eyes.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "You haven't seen a cute girl come by here have you? About this high," he held his hand up to his chest, "Blue hair, green eyes? She kinda ran off after stealing something of mine."

This piqued Chrollo's interest - he never would have pegged the girl for a thief, "What did she steal?" If it was something rare and of value, there was a possibility this girl could be useful to him.

The man gave an awkward laugh and gazed down the street, "Oh, just my heart." Chrollo suppressed the groan threatening to escape his lips. How ridiculous.

"That way." he replied with a slight nod of his head. The stranger thanked him and ran off after the girl. Chrollo sighed and continued walking down the street thinking that the whole ordeal had been a waste of his time. But as he watched the man disappear around another corner, a foreign feeling twisted in his stomach - What did he just do? He had been certain that girl was lying and that the guy was her partner, but now that he thought about it there was no indication on her face that said she wasn't being honest. So either she was telling the truth or she was an amazing actress. He tried to shrug the feeling away and focus on the job at hand but the uncertainty gnawed at him.

"There you are!" The voice was familiar to him as he passed the small ally way. Risking a side glance, he saw the man from earlier walking towards the brick wall at the end of the ally. The girl was in front of him, looking for an escape and neither had noticed his presence.

"You've got to be kidding me..." he heard the girl say softly, "You need to get away from me right now or I'm calling the cops!"

"Oh, c'mon baby, don't be like that." the guy said, "After those looks you were giving me at the book store, you gotta admit you like me."

"What looks?!" she demanded, her voice was laced with anger but Chrollo could hear the fear it was masking, "I glanced at you once because you kept staring at me and it was creepy! I don't even know you!"

"Creepy?!" the man's voice had shifted from happy to furious in a split second, "You think I'm creepy for worshiping you?! You ungrateful bitch!" He walked forward, "I will make you love me."

Chrollo's body moved before the girl could scream for help, he hadn't even realized what had happened until his foot connected with the side of the man's head. He flew to the side and crashed into a dumpster. He walked over as the man struggled to his knees, blood dripping from a newly created wound on his head.

"Holy shit." he heard the girl whisper as he contemplated what to do next; which ability to use to kill this man. His hand found the book in his pocket - he couldn't use Indoor Fish - an ability he favored - since they weren't in a sealed room, but he could use another from his library.

"You asshole," the man spat while Chrollo contemplated his choices, "I'll kill you."

Chrollo's voice was calm, "You're welcome to try." he replied and pulled the knife he kept beneath his clothes, having decided not to waste Nen on trash like this, "Although I can already tell you'll lose based on the sole fact you cannot use Nen." Chrollo's arm moved so fast the guy never even had a chance to react until the blade was back in its sheath and poison was rapidly pumping through his system. "No means no." He said quietly, watching as the body spasmed and the light left the man's terrified eyes.

Chrollo turned to walk away when a voice made him stop again.

"Did you...Is he dead?" the girl asked him, her voice sounding as calm as his. Chrollo half turned back, wondering if this girl would turn him in or try to fight him.

"Yes." he replied, "Or he will be in another second."

"Why?" she asked him, "Why did you kill him?"

Chrollo turned back and stared at the ground. Why had he killed him? It wasn't even fun. He'd just...done it. "That's a good question." He turned back to the girl, a lazy smile on his face, "Are you going to turn me in?"

He had expected her to look terrified or at least stunned but the sight that beheld him was surprising. She was smiling at him, not a fake smile he so often tended to use but a real, warm smile. Tears were gently rolling down her cheeks which only confused him more - what emotion was she feeling right now?

"I'm Remi." she said, "Remi Montreux." The girl - Remi - pulled something from her pocket and walked towards him, "I'm in your debt now so if there's anything you need, anything at all, just give me a call."

Chrollo stared at the pale pink with blue numbers and some kind of cute furry animal printed on it wondering just what in the hell was this girl he'd just saved.

* * *

 **I'm just testing the waters with this one. I'm not really sure what to do with it yet.**


End file.
